Memories Hidden in Time
by Atsuumi Yuuki
Summary: Forte's got a new operator who just won't seem to do as he wants her to do. She also has lots of secrets. Not to mention a whole new adventure as she meets our heroes. This is only my 2nd fic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first EXE fic so please take it easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.EXE or any of its characters. Capcom does.

Memories hidden in time

'Here I go again.' thought a woman in her late teens as she plugs in her navi into the machine.

"Alright look it's only a mission so atleast try to listen to me or you won't get to do anything for the next 5 weeks."

"Who gives you the right to my freedom woman?"

"Well if you don't remember I'll have to jog your memory a bit."

"How will you--"

The navi's words got cut of as the operator plugged in her other navi.

"Plug-in Kyo Raiku.EXE, transmission!"

The navi's eyes fell to the other navi whom just appeared by his side. The navi had long brown hair tied in a pony tail with her bangs slightly slanting to the left side of her face. Her eyes are covered by a silver blindfold & is clad in knight-like armor but with a slight difference. And a muramasa placed in a sheathe found behind her back.

"What is it that you want me to do Yuukina-sama?" the female navi said as she stare at her newly-made companion.

"Nanimo Kyo raiku. I just wanted to see if our friend remembers how you easily whooped his ass with your zanjutsu & your kido jutsu. Not to mention your hakuda & hohou jutsu."

"Aa sou ka. Must I help him return to his senses just to serve you again Yuukina-sama?"

"Iie if you must. But you must hurry I have to go board the plane later. So please finish the mission quick."

The black navi glared at his operator & turned his attention back to the female navi whom he must now consider as an ally.

"Hai. Tonikaku do you want me to kick your ass again or will you comply to her wishes, Fo--"

"Baka ningen. Always using the same threat whenever she thinks the condition calls for it," the black navi said in annoyance as he glance at his new operator. "ugh... nevermind I'll comply."

"Demo before we start what is it we must do again Yuukina-sama?"

The teen let a sigh of annoyance out & replied:

"Just go look for that program & bring it here. So that we can bring it back to headquarters."

Those were the last words their operator uttered as they quickly went to get the program their operator is seeking.

A few moments later they returned to the headquarters & gone to the commissioner of their mission.

"Well done," said the commissioner as he looks at the program that was just retrieved. "As expected from you & your fabulous navis. You must go along now. The netsaviours of Japan are waiting." The man said as she turned to blonde female operator.

"Ok boku wa iku!" said the girl as she turns to leave.

"Wait, wear this," the man said as he put a pin on her blouse.

"ouch you poked it."

"Oops sorry. Let me reattach it." said the man as he redid his work. "Is that better?"

"Yeah but it still hurts though." aid the girl as she placed her hand on her chest's left side. "Anyway it's time for me to go jya mata na!"

"Be careful."

As she exited the door. The commissioner sighed as he said these words. "I've gotten so close this time. Why did she have to complain about it? Oh well there's always next time."

Meanwhile as the girl rode the plane that was alloted to her by her higher ups.

"I swear that guy just keeps trying to touch you. You do know that right?"

"Of course I do Forte. That's why I faked the pain just to stop him from doing so."

"Yuukina-sama knows her way around things. She's lived longer than anyone else afterall."

"Is that even possible?" Forte asked as his operator went to her seat.

"Well yeah but it depends on what type of being you are afterall, ne?" with this the girl & the female navi laughed with each other leaving the last one quite confused. "I just hope anata remembers me once I drop by. Living too long does have its disadvantages afterall."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's not that forgetful even if more than a thousand years passed already."

Feeling annoyed, left out & confused with the conversation, Forte asked "Who are you guys talking about anyway? And what's this thing about living a thousand years and stuff?"

"You'll find out soon." said the female navi as they brace for landing.

Japanese translation:

1. Baka ningen - stupid human

2. Tonikaku - anyway

3. Boku wa iku - I'm going/leaving.

4. Jya mata na - Bye, see you later.

5. Anata - dear

6. Nanimo - nothing

7. sou ka - I see

Thanks for reading! Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I'm not sure if anyone will read this. I might as well update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.EXE but the others are mine.

Memories Hidden in Time

"We're here!" said the girl operator while holding her PETs.

"Where to now?"

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out," said Yuukina as she watches a taxi cab park in front of them.

"Are you the netsaviour from Ameroupe?" asked the driver as he stares at the PETs on her hand.

"Why yes I am."

"Well then get on. Hikari-hakase is waiting for you in Scilab."

"Ok," said the girl as she enters the cab. Once she's in she asked "Anyway where is Scilab located?"

"Well, it's found in Den city," said the driver as he turns left. "Don't worry, it's not too far."

The girl remained silent over the rest of the trip. After a few minutes, the cab stopped.

"We're here. Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks for the ride."

"Don't mention it. Well you better hurry they're all waiting for you in there."

"Hai! Jya!" said the girl as she rushes into the building.

--

Meanwhile, HIkari-hakase & the rest of the netsaviours are all waiting for the arrival of the new member to their group.

"What's taking him so long? Is he ever going to come?" asked a certain bandana-wearing boy with his nearly pure-blue navi.

"Don't rush him Hikari, it's not like you're always early for everything."

"Well he's right there Netto-kun."

"Even you take his side..." said the teen while staring at his navi.

"Well it is true."

"Sigh I guess things will never change."

--

"Ouch I think I broke a nail..." said the girl as she check her chipped nail.

"It's your fault that you ended up like that... Anyway who cares about your needs woman?"

"I would."

"Figures, you ARE a navi SLAVE afterall."

"What's that suppose to mean elephant head?!"

"How dare you call me elephant head you navi slave?!"

"Well... since you called me navi slave I guess I can put my own arsenal of names for you your royal shitness!"

"What did you say?!"

"I said you're a royal pain in the ass."

"Do you wanna die!?"

"If you can why not do it ages ago?!"

"Why you little--"

"Shut the fuck up! Can't you see everyone can hear you already?!"

Their bickering louden & continued as they get nearer & nearer to the meeting place. Their loud & colorful vocabulary seemed to fill the place until someone but in.

"Look you two if you don't shut it I'll pin your heads to the ceiling &--"

"Ahem, is that you Yuukina-chan?" said the scientist as he slowly approach her & her navis.

"Uh Hikari-hakase s-so nice to finally meet you..." said the girl as she tried to hide her feelings of embarassment knowing that everyone in the building probably heard them shouting out obscenities within their establishment. "Sorry about that it's just that a couple of somebodies," she said as she glared daggers at her navis "just don't know when to stop at a situation."

"It's ok. Anyway Yuukina-chan meet Netto, Enzan & Laika. They're now your new team mates."

"Yoroshiku... um what's your name again?" she asks as she holds out her hand to Netto.

"..."

"Um hello? Hello? Are you there?" she asked as she wave her hands in front of her new team mate. "Can someone tell me why he wouldn't answer me & why is his nosebleeding all of the sudden?"

"Ummm... I think it's because of the shirt you're wearing." said a certain mint-haired soldier.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well you see either your shirt's too small or your breasts are too..." his words faded as the girl removed her top clothes.

"What the...hell..."

Everyone stood in astonishment as they see what in hell's places is the girl doing with her blouse. Well at least she also wore something under. (Don't think that she just stripped there. She just fixed her blouse & she is also wearing another shirt underneath.)

"What!? I'm just fixing it that's all."

Everyone remain silent for a while till a certain dual-colored teen asked

"In what way are you fixing--"

"I'm fixing the front part so that may breasts won't be that seen."

"Ohhh..."

After she fixed & put her clothes on. She immediately asked:

"Who wants to netbattle me?"

"eh?"

"Can we see who're your navis first?"

"Sure. Plug in & you'll see."

As soon as she said those words the 3 plugged in. Eager to see who are the navis their new ally possess, they have now idea that they're in for a huge surprise.

"What the--"

"FORTE?!"

Author's note: Please review or else I'll just keep leaving it at cliffhangers. Anyway crossovers are going to be in the later parts if you want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Rockman.EXE or any of its characters. Capcom does.

_"Can we see who're your navis first?"_

_"Sure. Plug in & you'll see."_

_As soon as she said those words the 3 plugged in. Eager to see who are the navis their new ally possess, they have now idea that they're in for a huge surprise._

_"What the--"_

_"FORTE?!"_

Memories Hidden in Time

"Sashiburi Rockman," Forte said menacingly as he glares at the blue navi & his friends.

"W-what the hell is he--" said the Red navi but was cut off by answer made by the female knight navi.

"Well if you want to know, will you allow me to tell a story?" asked the navi as she looks a them. "It might take awhile but it might answer your question."

"Ok"

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Ok then here it goes..." said the female navi as she tells them to sit beside her, "It was like this. Well Yuukina-sama & I were busy hunting for viruses in the ura area. Then as we collect the data we found, he came. Thinking we were weak for him he decided to try to finish us off."

_Flashback:_

_"Hmph, what a pitiful navi serving a pathetic human. I shall end your life here." said the black- hooded navi as he prepare takes his move._

_"Do suru Yuukina-sama?" asked the navi as she looks at her master clearly aware of the happening. "Should we teach this spoiled brat a lesson he shan't forget?"_

_"ii darou, Kyo Raiku," said the girl as a grin gets plastered on her face. "demo let me talk to him first."_

_"Hai! Wakarimashita." said the navi as she backs down._

_"Omae wa Forte ka?" she asks as she looks at the other navi with her sadistic smile._

_"Aa," he nodded as he gaze upon the pitiful human who dares ask him. "What is it you want?"_

_"We will fight. If you win, you can absorb me & her. Demo if you lose, you shall serve me for all eternity."_

_"Yuukina-sama do suru tsumori da?"_

_"Yes human, do suru tsumori?"_

_"Boku wa ningen janai yo."_

_"Hn?! Hontou ga?"_

_"Sono douri."_

_"ii darou, how can I fight you at this time? You cannot enter the net we are in right now." the boy navi said this expecting to see the girl's smile to falter but instead it grew longer._

_"Sou da, ne." the girl said slowly with a menacingly sweet tone. "I guess we have to bring it here then."_

_As she said those words her surrounding flashed in a bright light & all of the sudden the black navi saw himself in the real world. For a moment the navi was surprised but the next moment he has smiled evilly and said: "Owari da ningen!" Unfortunately for him the girl was in cross fusion and was able to dodge it easy. The next thing the navi saw was the girl heading at him at lightning-fast speed & a long glowing sword. The sound of blood gushing like a fountain was heard as the sword went through the navi's chest & stomach._

_"K-kuso..." Forte said as he knelt down holding his chest as he see both blood & data spilling out of his wound. His world gone blur and nearly fade into darkness as the last words he heard were 'You are a million years too young to face me boy. But with that I spare you.' with that his world fell to darkness._

"Wow I didn't know Forte lost so easily," said Blues as he passes a glance at the now puce-colored navi and looks as though he's going to snap.

"Nor did I." said Rockman as he remembers those moments as Forte keeps trying to beat him to a pulp-like mass.

"Matte," asked Searchman as he ponders in thought "can't Forte just escape. I mean he is good at that, right?"

"Will you let me finish?!" the navi snapped at the 3. Seeing as though she might kill them any moment, they decided to listen

"H-hai..."

"Ok then let's continue."

_As the navi awakens from his slumber he heard voices._

_"What must we do if he escapes?"_

_"Do not worry about those things. HE won't be able to escape. I made sure of that."_

_"Don't you think you're getting too harsh?" said a voice he never heard before._

_"Iie," said the voice sweetly "it's not like I did something to him or anything."_

_"I saw it in the orb so don't lie."_

_"Don't lecture me like that. I'm way older than you are. Don't forget you're still my priest so don't get any ideas."_

_As they continue to bable on & argue, they didn't notice that the navi was already awake._

_"Stupid humans," said the navi as he try to sit himself up. "always bickering amongst themselves. Ku--" he said as he clutches his wound due to his wound opening up again._

_"Ugokanai!" said a boy as he entered the room. "Let me heal your wounds."_

_"Un--Aa go...ahead." said the wounded navi as he lie back in bed._

_"This might hurt a bit." said the boy as he rub a sticky-bluish substance on the wound._

_"A--ku--ita...i." said the navi as he winces in pain as the substance is being rubbed on his wound._

_"Mada...yoshi owari yo." said the boy as he look at the wound slowly closing. "You're quite lucky she spared you."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Well ever since that incident from a thousand years ago, she never seemed to hold back." he said as his turquiose-colored eyes gently laid it's view on the navi. "I think it's because of your desire to kill humans."_

_"What's the relation of that to me being spared?"_

_"I can't say... I never met her anata yet." he said as he looks out the window. "I guess it's because of your similarity to him that made her spare you."_

_"Oo?"_

_"Aa, they say he comes back every 500 years. My mistress says he's back but she doesn't know where." he says as he looks back at the navi._

_"Hn? Sou ka..."_

_"You can try to escape if you wish. I'll even help you."_

_"..."_

_"Well?"_

_"Iie. I won't go."_

_"Eh?!"_

_"Until I see that guy she likes & until I get answers for my questions & also when I find out how she did that trick. I won't leave."_

_"Sou ka?"_

_"And I won't take a no for an answer."_

_The boy just stared at him for a moment & giggled. It was only then when Forte really took a close at the boy. The boy looked like he was in his early teens & had long blonde hair but was tied in a pony tail. His bangs are unproportional since in the bangs in the right side had more than the one on the left & are being separated by a natural opening. His clothes were like bluish-purple priest robes but were only reaching to his thighs & it had buttons that had been done. He was wearing a small blue ribbon on his neck & a necklace that had weird symbols on it. He wore beige-colored pants & a belt that kinda looks like the belts worn by knights (in RO) & had a pouch filled with unknown things probably gathered from previous journeys. he also wore gloves that just covered half of his fingers & had the onmyou symbol on them (a.k.a. a 5-sided star) and lastly a golden stop watch covered in jewels._

_"Suit yourself and oh yeah my name's Ryuuji. Yoroshiku." the boy said as he held his hand to him._

_"Hmph, yoroshiku." he said as he take his hand for a hand shake._

"You mean to tell us that Forte didn't want to leave just because he wants his answers?"

"H-how did you--"

"Easy, Yuukina-sama told me to check on you but since you were busy talking to Ryuuji I decided to eavesdrop on you instead."

"You little piece of--"

"Now, now Forte. Don't let your temper rule you again or she'll stuff you in there again like last time." Kyo Raiku said warningly.

"Ugh f-fine..." said Forte as he try his best to forget that moment that nearly ruined his innocence entirely. "I-I'll stop."

"That's better," said the girl operator as they all stare at her in curiosity. "Now who wants to netbattle me?"

Author's note: If anyone among you wonders where is that place she'll stuff Forte in, I'll only give one hint. It's part of your body. A woman's body mainly. Oh and don't worry I'll try to lessen the fact that Forte's a slave because in the next chapters he'll be the one taking advantage on the operator. And for the perverted stuff well I'll try to lessen that & if your wondering why Netto nosebled well I'll give you her description. She looks like 16 yr old with golden-brown hair & emerald-green eyes & with a perfect figure (well like a figure of a model or something) except for the fact that her breasts are of D cup but atleast her height made up for it. (She's 5'11''). Oh and Kyo Raiku isn't actually a navi but more like a guardian who is sworn to protect her master & about the 1000 yr thing & well she's the goddess of time & has a sweetheart who lost his mind wanting revenge on the human race for what they did to his mom. Yes this is gonna be the guy from the crossover. I wonder if you think she's too much then pls tell me.

Japanese Translation:

1. Sashiburi - Nice to see you again.

2. Do suru? - What should we do?

3. ii darou - ok

4. demo - but

5. Wakarimashita - I understand

6. Omae wa Forte ka? - Are you Forte?

7. Do suru tsumori/da? - what are planning to do?/What are you trying to do?

8. Boku wa ningen janai - I'm not human

9. Sou da ne - You're right

10. Kuso - damn it

11. Matte - wait

12. Hai - yes ma'am/sir

13. Iie - nope/no

14. Ugokanai - Don't move

15. sou ka/? - ok/ really?

16. Yoroshiku - nice to meet you


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.EXE, Shaman King or its characters. I wish they existed though.

_"You mean to tell us that Forte didn't want to leave just because he wants his answers?"_

_"H-how did you--"_

_"Easy, Yuukina-sama told me to check on you but since you were busy talking to Ryuuji I decided to eavesdrop on you instead."_

_"You little piece of--"_

_"Now, now Forte. Don't let your temper rule you again or she'll stuff you in there again like last time." Kyo Raiku said warningly._

_"Ugh f-fine..." said Forte as he try his best to forget that moment that nearly ruined his innocence entirely. "I-I'll stop."_

_"That's better," said the girl operator as they all stare at her in curiosity. "Now who wants to netbattle me?"_

Memories Hidden in Time

"I do!" said the overly-enthusiastic & cheery human known as Hikari Netto.

"Sure, why not!" said the girl as she prepares her chips for battle. "Who do you wanna battle first?"

"Actually I was thinking we'd do a tag duel."

"A tag duel? What for?"

"Well since I have only one navi & you have two I guess I should get someone to pair up with me."

"Oh that's fine. Even if all three of you take me on is fine."

"Eh? Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm not Amerroupe's net saviour for nothing."

"Oh well suit yourself."

"Ok. Anou Hikari-hakase where can we fight?"

"Well we do have a dueling area in the lab."

"Can we duel there?"

"Sure, a good spar is always a good experience for everyone."

"Ok then it's settled. You guys go ahead while a fix my chip pack."

"Ok! Come on Let's go!" said the seemingly hyper kid as he drag 2 of his fellow net saviours to the lab."

When they left and are out of earshot, the girl pulled out some chips from her pocket.

"They have no idea what'll hit them once I use these chips. I made them myself."

"Do they even work?"

"Of course they do," said the girl as she puts them in her chip pack. "Kyo Raiku & I have been using them for a long time now. I was even able to make chips especially for you. In case you wanted to own some special custom-made chips."

"Really?" the black navi asked interestedly as he tries to see what chips he might add to his arsenal once they start fighting. His enthusiasm can be compared to a child at the moment but it immediately went back to his old self as he replied. "I hope you know what'll happen if those chips backfire."

The only response he got was a mere giggle from his operator. "N-nani wa okashii?" he asked with a puzzled look and saw his operator shed a tear as she said, "You reminded me of how anata was like," the girl said as she try to stop more tears from coming out. This only confused the navi more. That nearly led him to ask why she was crying but the older navi covered his mouth & mouthed out 'don't ask' and at the same time the operator continued and said "when I first met him trying to exorcise a demon that was found in the forest."

"Yuukina-sama..." was the only words the female navi can utter as she & her ally watch their mistress cry in silence as they try to figure what maybe going on in there.

--

"What's taking her?" asked Enzan as they wait for their new companion to join them.

"I don't know... Rockman can you check on them." Asked Netto as he looked at his PET.

"Ok Netto-kun." with that the blue navi disappeared from sight as he now heads for one of the PETs.

--

"It was all my fault. I should've never left him that night." cried the girl as she sits on a chair trying to remember the bittersweet moments she had with that man at the night before she left him. She remembered every single detail of that sweet yet sorrowful event.

_'flashback'_

_A man in his mid-thirties waited under a sakura tree that night as he awaits the presence of the person who called him out there._

_"Do you think she'll come?" asked the man as he scratches the back of his friend's ear._

_"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll come." said the cat as he purrs by the arms of his master._

_"I'm sorry if I'm late." said a girl that looks like she was in her early twenties. "It's just that I had to try on so many clothes so that no one will notice that I'm not human._

_"It's ok." said the man as he moves a bit from his seat allowing the girl to sit beside him._

_"I think I should go on a walk." said the cat as he got off of his master's lap. "I don't want to disturb you while you talk with her." with that he took off leaving the two alone._

_"I wonder what's with him?" asked the girl as she thinks about why the cat just left him all of the sudden._

_"I guess he just doesn't want to disturb us while we talk."_

_"I guess..."_

_"Anyway, what is it you wish to talk about?" said the man serenely as he turns to face the woman who's emitting a gentle glow as the moonlight lies it's blanket upon them._

_"Well..." the girl said as she tries to look away from the man while trying to hide her face apparently because she's blushing like mad there._

_The man giggled as he sees that the girl is trying to avoid him just because of a simple blush. "It's okay jikan no kami... it's no use hiding, I already know you have a crush on me."_

_"A c-crush on you? T-that's preposterous!?" she continued to blush harder as she tried to stop herself from expressing anymore thoughts as she knows that her companion knows the art of mind-reading._

_"Hn...don't try to hide it," the guy said mischievously "I can still read it no matter how hard you try."_

_"sigh, fine I admit," the girl finally said "I do like you. It's just that no matter how hard I try not to I just do."_

_"It's alright," the guy smiled as he let her face him. "I'm quite fine with that. At least the one who likes me isn't a rabid, flesh-eating fan girl." with that said they both had a hearthy laugh for awhile._

_"That was a good one," said the girl as she wipe a tear out of her eyes. "That was really a good one."_

_"Yeah...I never laughed liked that since I was three." said the man as he also wipes a tear out of his eyes. "You know, I'm beginning to trust you after those few times."_

_"huh?" the girl was dumbstruct for awhile then said "really?"_

_"Yeah but I can't seem to figure why?" said the guy as he tries to figure why those words just slid out of his mouth._

_The girl giggled as he look at the modest man cover his mouth while thinking about what he said. "You know you still have that thread of innocence in your soul even though you murdered someone when you were just eight."_

_"How did you-- nevermind I just remembered that important fact."_

_The girl just giggled and the man smiled._

_"I guess they really are getting along." said the cat as he looks upon his master & the goddess from the hill._

_"I hope she made the right decision." said a certain knight as she holds the cat in her arms. "She never did think nicely of people till she met this one."_

_"I hope my master made the right choice too." said the cat as he looks up to the knight. "He hasn't had good experiences with humans either. I'm afraid he may be at the verge of insanity."_

_"Don't worry I think my mistress will be able to fix him back."_

_"I hope you're right," said the cat trustingly. "I hope you're right."_

_The night took its course as the two talked and conversed with each other. Then the girl removed one of her necklaces. And laid it on the ground and chanted some spell._

_"What are you doing?" the man asked curiously as he watched the goddess place a charm on the necklace._

_"Owari," said the girl as she lifts the necklace gently off the ground. The necklace's pendant shined as its center glows red as the moonlight gently shines upon it. "Here take it," she said as she put the necklace on the neck of the man. "It'll protect you from harm & we can find each other no matter where we are in the world."_

_"I am honored to receive this gift from you Jikan no Kami." said the man all of the sudden bowing down in respect (and for hiding his blushing face from the girl present in front of him.)_

_"No need to be so formal. You can just do it normally." the girl giggled as she look at the man trying so hard to stop blushing but just ends up blushing harder._

_"Sigh, I guess you are as modest as people say." said the woman as she stood up. "I'm bored so let's play," then she took the man's hat and said "Catch me if you can." then she made a face and started running off with a huge grin on her face._

_"Sigh for a woman so old, she just acts like a little girl." the man sighed as he stood up and looking at where she's heading._

_"Hey, what are you staying there for?" yelled the girl from a distance. "Don't want to get your hat? That's fine with me I guess I just have to put it in this shredder." Then magically a modern-day shredder came into view. The man clearly not knowing what that machine can do just watched as the goddess pressed a button then the shredder activated and then she dropped the onmyou hat into it and said "Oops... my hands slipped." As she said those words the hat got churned and is now looking as bad as a rug ran over by a ten-wheeler truck three times._

_The onmyouji looked so shocked for awhile then said "Why did you--"_

_"Don't worry it's still here," the girl said as she pull out the original from the insides of her bossoms. "If you don't chase me, this'll be next."_

_"I'm sorry Jikan no kami but I think we shouldn't--"_

_"Oh I guess you're chicken then." the goddess said as she turned her body to face him. Then she turned her head to face then all of the sudden her clothes changed to a chicken in an onmyouji outfit that has the same looks the same as the one that she's with then she imitated a chicken then she made a chicken sound "Ba-kak! Oh look at me. I'm the greatest onmyouji that ever existed in yet I don't even want to chase a girl because I'm such a chicken. Ba-kak!"_

_As luck would've had it the onmyouji was beginning to steam up. 'That woman. Is she really that desperate to make me chase her?'_

_'Oh good. He's buying it.' thought the girl evilly as she again changed back to her normal clothes and began to taunt the guy. "Hey onmyouji! If you're as good as they say why don't you turn yourself to a chicken and--" As she said those words he snapped and all of the sudden as if the wind blew hard in her face, she saw that guy holding her hand and said "Don't ever think of me that way." he said with a smirk in his regularly serene face._

_"I-I'm sorry..." said the girl as she tries not to look the guy in the eye. "It's just that ever since you were a kid you never had that much fu--"_

_"It's alright."_

_"Huh really?" said the girl as she blushed at staring at the man in front of her. "Anyway I wanted to tell you something."_

_"What is it?" said the guy as he looks her in the eye. As the girl gazes in to his eyes, she couldn't seem to say those words that might change his view of her forever even though it's at the tip of her tongue._

_"I-I--" the girl stuttered as she found herself staring at the face of the man of her dreams._

_"Yes?" _

_"I-I-I don't think I can ask you this but I--" as the girl tried to hide her blush & act all professional, the man answered her with a smile on his face. No it's not the creepy maniacky type of smile he usually shows in his 3rd life whenever he takes full advantage of the scenerio. It's the type of smile that can make you feel that everything's ok for as long as the sun rises in the right direction._

_"It's alright. I already know what you'll say." said the guy nicely as he continues to look at the female in front of him. "And yes I do too."_

_"You do too? Why I feel like--"_

_"The happiest girl alive?"_

_"You just read my mind." sighed the girl happily as she lies on the shoulder of the guy of her dreams. _

_"Can you promise me something?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Please don't leave my side. Together we can make the world a better place." the man said as they both sat down under the Sakura tree._

_"Sure why not. In fact I'd offer my status and my life for you just to help you be who you are." said the woman as she tries to come herself from stripping & dancing like a maniac as she expresses that she is in fact the happiest woman alive._

_"Thank you." said the man as he lies on his goddess' lap._

_"No thank you," said the girl as she slowly curls & plays with the man's long silky hair. "You're the first person I have actually cared for ever since I saw humans & what they do."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm honored."_

_The girl just smiled and hummed a lullaby as she slowly try to make the surroundings cooler as she notices that the onmyouji on her lap begins to fall into sweet deep slumber._

_Dawn was still far from approaching & the goddess woke up first. Moving her eyes on her lap, she saw that the man was sleeping serenely as he slowly continues his dream. Then she saw a hell butterfly land on her shoulder saying that her time on earth was up._

_"But I can't leave just yet! I just can't!" but as she said those words a door opened and men in black kimono came._

_"You must now go Yuukina-sama. Your cousin is waiting for you."_

_"Can't he wait?"_

_"No. Either you go now or we'll have to force you to come with us."_

_"Sigh," said the girl as she decides what she must do. "I've decided. I'll come with you just give me a moment."_

_"Ok. We will wait."_

_"I wish I could stay longer." said the girl as she does one last kiss in the man. Aware that they may never see each other again, she put a charm that even though his soul parts the world of the living it'll stay until they meet again._

_"Gomenasai" she said sadly as she slowly moves the man away from her lap. "I hope you'll be alright...please forgive me for leaving you." she said as tears flow down her face._

_With that she stood up and went to the door. As the men entered the door she took one last look at the man sleeping soundly under the Sakura tree. "Sayonara... boku no anata..." as the last tear fell from her eyes, she looked back and entered the door. Never again to see the man she gave her heart to. It was enough to break her heart but as long as he lives long, she will be happy about it. That is until news reached her the next night._

_"Yuukina-sama." the girl didn't like the way her friend said her name._

_"Yes, Kyo Raiku?"_

_"I'm sorry..." the knight said as she shook her head in sadness. "The man from yesterday... he's gone now..."_

_"Huh?" the woman was startled to hear the words that came out of the others' mouth. "What do you--"_

_"It's the humans... they killed him..."_

_"What I don't under--"_

_"He's gone Yuukina-sama. He just died a few moments ago."_

_"But that means they can send him here right?" the girl said as tears flow down her face._

_"No they can't... he's in hell right now... because of the deal he made..."_

_"Demo... No this isn't happening... I'm just dreaming that's all." said the girl as tears continue to flow down her face. "Kyo Raiku please tell me this isn't..."_

_"I'm sorry... I couldn't do anything... I wasn't suppose to interfere..."_

_"I.. could've saved him... It was all my fault. I should've never left him," the girl cried as she said those words. "I swore to him I'd never leave him... In yet...in yet..." she couldn't take it anymore. The world seemed like nothing to her now that he's gone. _

_"Yuukina-sama..." was the only words she could've said that time as she watch her mistress cry herself to sleep that night._

"Anou Yuukina-chan?"

"Y-yes Rockman?"

"I'm sorry about bothering you. It's just that I didn't kno--"

"No," said the girl as she wiped her tears "I'm fine. Really... Oh what am I saying... It's all my fault he's gone... I could've saved him but now... I don't even know if he'll forgive me for everything I did. I broke his trust just like the others and now..."

"Is it possible you're talking about your anata, Yuukina-san?"

The girl froze. Since she was busy reminiscing the moments that brought her joy & sadness, she didn't notice that the others came to check on her as well.

"I'm sorry. I should've stopped thinking about him. It's been a thousand years already anyway."

"No we're sorry Yuukina-chan," said the scientist as he comes to comfort her. "We didn't know you were going through that much... especially after that little outburst you had."

As she turned to face the others, they all looked at her as they thought of what they would say to her.

"I'm sorry Yuukina-chan...It's just that we didn't know..."

"Oh will you quit acting all emotional," a voice said after a moment of silence "Afterall you said that you'll go meet that guy you call as your _anata _and from the sound of it you it's like he gets reincarnated every half a millenia. So if I were you, I'd stop sulking and face him head on."

Everyone turned to face the voice and every one surprised to see it was the same autonavi who have particularly no concern for humans whatsoever.

"If you're going to be my operator, then be strong," said the navi as he finally stood his ground. "Don't let such a small thing hold you down. If something so small holds you down then I will not support you but if you stand on your own and fight your way out of it, then I shall be with you head on. I will help you be strong if you try to do so because..." the navi then took a deep breath and said "I care for you as both your navi & your friend."

Everyone stood dumbstruct for a moment especially after hearing those words from the other navi.

"Arigatou Forte..." said the girl gingerly as she faced him. "I promise you that I will strive to be stronger both mentally and emotionally."

The navi smiled at her words. It seems like he made new impression on all of them after what he said.

"Good now that that's settled, can you please fight them now woman? I'm getting bored." Forte said as he try to ignore the fact that everyone in the room's staring at him.

"Of course... Plug in Forte.EXE transmission!" with that they all plugged in and are about to start the much anticipated netbattle.

Author's note: I think this chapter is kinda angsty but don't worry I promise to stop anymore angsty stuff and really get on with the netbattle.

Japanese translation:

1. Jikan no kami - God/Goddess of time

2. Onmyouji - Yin-Yang Master

3. Arigatou - Thank you

4. Gomenasai - I'm sorry

5. Anou - Umm...


End file.
